Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an audio processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example, to an audio processing apparatus which synchronizes an input and an output of a digital audio signal and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
General audio processing apparatuses may perform a series of processes to synchronize an input and an output of a digital audio signal as follows.
For example, in response to the digital audio signal being received from the outside, the audio processing apparatuses may calculate a sampling rate of the received digital audio signal and generate a master clock for determining an output timing of the digital audio signal based on the calculated sampling rate. The audio processing apparatus may output the digital audio signal based on the generated master clock.
The audio processing apparatus may compare a difference in the number of samples between frequency clocks of the input and output digital audio signals with a preset threshold value, adjust a parameter value for the master clock for determining the output timing of the digital audio signal in response to the difference in the number of samples being larger than the preset threshold value, and generate the master clock based on the adjusted parameter value. The audio processing apparatus may output the digital audio signal based on the master clock generated based on the adjusted parameter value.
The input and output of the digital audio signal may be synchronized through the series of processes.
However, due to complexity of the process in the above-described method for synchronizing the input and output of the digital audio signal in the related art, it is difficult to develop, maintain, and repair the entire system.
While the fine adjustment for the master clock in the related method for synchronizing the input and output of the digital audio signal is performed, a processor of the audio processing apparatus may not control operations of other apparatuses of the system, and thus the overall performance of the system may be degraded.